


«Cтрах» и другие драбблы

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, OOC, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: Несвязные с собой драбблы о Патрике Джейне.





	1. Страх

**Author's Note:**

> Драбблы были написаны ещё в мае 2014.
> 
> Не бечено.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просыпаясь по утрам, Джейн всегда чувствует страх.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ER, почти пост-канон.

Комнату заливал солнечный свет и Джейн сощурившись, прикрывая рукой глаза, потянулся в постели. Переворачиваюсь на бок, он вытянул руку в поисках теплого тела рядом, но его там не было.

Патрик удивленно распахнул глаза и в спешке вскочил с постели. Но его преждевременная паника была напрасной, Тереза обнаружилась на кухне. Она мурлыкала себе под нос какую-то песенку, при этом добавляя в свой смузи веточку мяты.

Она, вероятно, даже не слышала его шагов, так как подпрыгнула на месте, когда его руки обвились вокруг её талии. Он нежно поцеловал её в шею, зарывшись носом в мягкие волосы. И Тереза прижалась спиной к его груди, пожелав ему доброго утра.

Патрику оказалось этого мало. Он развернул брюнетку к себе, с напором целуя её в губы. Тереза, ни секунды не колеблясь, ответила на его порыв с еще большей страстью, обвив его шею руками.

Если её и удивило такое проявление чувств, то Тереза не показала этого. И Джейн был ей благодарен. Непросто признаться самому себе, что он очень боялся, что она уйдёт. Даже после того, как они вместе уже год.

Ему было страшно признаться себе, что он до сих пор считал это всё сном, и каждое утро просыпаясь, боялся увидеть пустую постель, а заодно и пустую квартиру где не было Терезы Лисбон. Это был самый большой его страх, ведь без Терезы он больше не сможет жить.


	2. Red Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А если бы всё сложилось не так?
> 
> AU, где Тереза умерла от рук Красного Джона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангст, Даркфик  
> Предупреждения: **Смерть основного персонажа, суицид**

Джейн закрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнув, он закусил губу до крови, чтобы отвлечься. Тонкое лезвие, без препятствий, рвало кожу, словно шёлк. Он не кричал, на крик не было ни сил, ни желания. Он слишком устал находиться здесь взаперти. Он устал быть пустым.

Врачи и медсёстры, все как один, говорили ему что всё будет в порядке, он поправится и это пройдёт, но он им не верил.

Дважды не поправляются. Дважды не лечится. Дважды не проходит.

Он вновь потерял ту, что любил. Снова. 

Красный Джон забрал её у него беспощадно расправившись с ней на его глазах. Он забрал Терезу. Его солнце, его смысл жизни, который он с таким трудом обрёл. 

Он без участия смотрел, как капает кровь с его запястья, пачкая простыни клиники, где его заперли, дав занимательный диагноз: психоз. Но ему было всё равно. 

Он с усмешкой подумал, что врачи – идиоты. Это был не психоз, это была пустота, опустошение, финиш.

Посмотрев на стоявшею на тумбочке баночку со снотворным, он опрокинул её на пол. 

Он не хотел умирать тихо, он хотел боли. Он её заслужил и хотел почувствовать как это, то, что чувствовали Анжела, Шарлотта и Тереза. Его любимые женщины, которых он потерял по своей глупости.

_Он сам виноват._  
Это его вина.  
Он заслужил. 

_Но он не может так больше.  
Даже не смотря на то, что Красного Джона больше нет._

Он чувствовал, как замедляется его пульс, как леденеют его конечности, как медленно работает сердце. Он улыбнулся в последний раз, надеясь, что увидит их. Хотя бы на мгновение.


End file.
